Sigan meciéndose
Sinopsis Coop y Dennis arruinan uno de los planes de Sr.Gato. Cuando ellos llegan a la casa de Coop, los abuelos de Coop llegan en un dirigible de aire caliente, demasiado para el espanto de Burt;el desea que hubieran llegado en un coche como los padres normales. Ellos esperan que se diviertan con los niños, pero en un intento de conseguir que reduzcan la velocidad y tomar la vida más fácil, Burt los presenta con un par de mecedoras. Cuando Burt y Millie muestran las mecedoras, continuamente la cola de Señor Gato es aplastada por las mecedoras . Cuando la familia se va a jugar afuera, Señor Gato le hace jirones a las mecedoras. Burt ve los restos y asume que fueron destruidas por termitas. De todas formas, las mecedoras aún tienen garantía - Sr.Gato se siente consternado cuando descubre los reemplazos y le hace jirones rápidamente a ellos, también. De todas formas, Burt ha sacado una garantía extendida y rápidamente los reemplaza. El compra mecedoras para toda la familia. Coop se da cuenta del el horror de Sr.Gato y lo utiliza para su propio beneficio.Le pone mecedoras a todo, desde el tazón de comida de Sr.Gato hasta la televisión. Mientras tanto, Dennis disfruta de su 'retiro' lejos de los planes de Sr.Gato y comienza teniendo siestas en la tarde. As Coop and Millie spend time with their grandparents, Coop spots Kat stealing various things, including a satellite dish and an engine. He tries to follow him, but Kat always disappears without him noticing. Coop's hunt for Kat takes him down into the sewer, but still no luck. Arriving home, Coop discovers his grandparents about to take a moonlight flight in their hot air balloon. They are concerned about him and when Coop sees that they are disappointed that he can't tell them what the problem is, Coop finally blurts out the truth - Kat is an alien and he has to stop whatever plan he has come up with. To Coop's surprise, his grandparents immediately offer their assistance, declaring that they've heard of much stranger things on their travels. In the balloon, they hunt the town for Kat, finding him at the rocking chair factory. They follow Kat inside, only for the factory to blast off towards the Sun thanks to the rocket boosters Kat has fitted to the building. Kat jumps to safety, floating gently back down to Earth whilst Coop and his grandparents are trapped inside. His grandfather calmly disables the primary guidance system and his grandmother then uses the boosters to steer the factory back down to Earth, much to Kat's horror. Having upset Kat's plan, Coop is delighted that his grandparents can help him tell the world the truth about Kat. However, his grandparents ask that they don't as talking about would guarantee a one-way ticket to the old folk's home. But they assure Coop that a purple alien cat is no match for their grandson and if he needs help all he has to do is ask. Annoyed that he missed the excitement of a flying factory, Dennis decides to end his retirement. After saying goodbye to their family - and giving a warning to Kat - the grandparents leave in their hot air balloon. Personajes *Los Padres de Burt *Burt *Coop *Dennis *Señor Gato *Millie 'Curiosidades' *Es el primer episodio en que los padres de Burt creyeron por primera vez que Señor Gato era un alienígena *Coop se da cuenta de que sus abuelos eran muy ágiles. *Es la segunda vez que aparecen los padres de Burt. *Los abuelos de Coop se comportaban como jóvenes, y Dennis se comportaba como un típico anciano en este episodio. *Los padres de Burt no ayudan a Coop porque creerían que ya están muy viejos y los mandarían a un asilo. *Se descubre un temor de Señor Gato. *Dennis se retira por primera vez. 'Video' Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Apariciones de Los padres de Burt Categoría:Episodios Doblados